


John

by OrdinaryThings



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: AU, Alternate Universe, Angst, Español, Fluff, Inspirado en una canción, Johnlock - Freeform, Love me tender, M/M, OS, One-Shot, Stand by me, Universo Alterno, Viva La Vida, With Adri, inspired by a song, prompt viejo
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 09:19:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,345
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10694061
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OrdinaryThings/pseuds/OrdinaryThings
Summary: Para Sherlock, parecía injusto que John pueda cambiar el mundo solo con mover sus labios, injusto que a veces no pueda vivir sin verlo, porque había cambiado varios ámbitos por él, porque sabe que si pudiera, le entregaría su misma vida.Porque John era sol… ¿Y qué sería de este mundo sin luz?





	John

**Author's Note:**

> ¡Hey-yo!  
> Este es mi primer fanfiction de esta preciosa pareja, y decidí empezar con una lista de prompts generales que había hecho hace años, así que aquí lo tienen.  
> Gracias a ti, por tomarte la molestia de dar algunos clics a llegar aquí, y espero que te guste...

— John… John… mírame… John…

Hojas verdes, cielo azul y sus ojos a quien ha susurrado su nombre.

No ha querido, pero ha tenido que hacerlo cuando él se acercó, y lo miró como si fuera la puesta de sol más bella del mundo.

Quiso llorar cuando lo vio tomar su pincel y, frente a su lienzo sin despegar su mirada de él, empezó a hacerlo cantar en tela.

Perdió su mirada en un punto en medio de tranquilidad y la locura para cuando los rizos de su artista, habían terminado con su labor.

Siente su cuerpo moverse entre las piedras del camino, hace meses que ya no se le es permitido el caminar, por lo tanto, tendrá que conformarse con la bastante incómoda silla de ruedas.

Para cuando recupera su ser, se encuentra en su morada, con el calor de horno y el aroma del orégano en el ambiente, con su compañero de vida y de muerte frente a él, meneándose en la cocina por una taza de té.

Lo sirve a sus ojos y se sienta junto a él.

— Si yo hubiera sido ese emperador en china, cuando una hoja de té cayó en su taza y al probarla admiró lo que hoy llamamos esta infusión, no la hubiera compartido… — rompió el silencio mientras apoyaba su cabeza en su compañero —. John, ¿Te he dicho alguna vez que conocerte fue como probar el té por primera vez?

John ríe, recuerda cada mañana en la que Sherlock le recitaba esa historia, una y otra vez, y niega, porque quiere volver a escucharlo de nuevo.

— Fue misterioso, porque no sabía quién eras ni de donde venías, fue intrigante, porque de pronto tú me miraste también, fue caliente, porque sabía que no estaba solo  y fue mágico porque…

— Era real…

Sherlock curva sus labios formando la sonrisa más bella, pero ¿qué sabía John de eso?

Él describiría que la sonrisa más bella, fue la de Sherlock cuando lo besó por primera vez. Esa entra en su top 10, no, en su top 5, quizá viene después de la vez que vino cargado un cachorrito, o cuando lo sorprendió tratando de hornear un pastel el día de su cumpleaños.

Sherlock siempre se salía con las suyas cuando sonreía, y esta vez no era la excepción.

Sintió sus labios ser atrapados por algo dulce y suave, porque así era Sherlock, impredecible.

Las cosas se habían perdido un poco, pero para cuando había recobrado la conciencia, Sherlock había caído dormido en su regazo. Con cuidado y sin molestarlo tanto, tomó la libreta en la mesilla a su lado, junto con ella una pluma con tinta azul y empezó:

_Es 1904, estoy en la casa que juntos compramos y mi nombre es John Hamish Watson._

Lo cierra y despierta a Sherlock con una sonrisa, ambos se han dado cuenta de que la Luna los observa y deciden irse a dormir.

Como juego habitual de Sherlock, lo levanta de su silla de ruedas, y con ambos brazos y su corazón cerca de John, lo lleva a la habitación donde empezará una cesión de besos y cosquillas.

Hasta llegar al siguiente día, y luego al siguiente, y luego perderá la cuenta, pero Sherlock estará ahí, y eso… es lo que importa.

John sabe que seguirá importando, ese día, el siguiente, y los que siguen hasta que pierda la cuenta.

Vivían en una casa señorial separada por algunos arbustos de la multitud, ambos habían conseguido aquello hace no mucho.

John había dejado de ir a la ciudad sólo para cuando se dio cuenta de que había olvidado como llegar allá.

El médico privado que Sherlock ha traído con insistencia, sólo ha dicho que algunas pastillas solucionarían el problema, sin embargo, no fue hasta que John no pudo caminar que en verdad sé lo tomaron en serio.

Nada cambió además de ver la cara de su doctor más seguido y algunas pastillas adicionales regadas en la receta.

Sherlock trabajaba por ello, lamiendo sobres y poniendo estampillas para cartas en Londres.

Según muchos, tenía una inteligencia innata, según Sherlock, no quiere usarla porque eso significaría ver la cara de su hermano más seguido, así que se queda con las cartas, la saliva y John.

John nunca recuerda los martes, siempre han sido toda una travesía saber que sigue después del lunes y si hay algo antes del miércoles, quizá esa es la razón de todas sus desgracias.

Sherlock en cambio, recuerda los martes porque en uno de ellos, un joven apresurado había acudido a su puesto de trabajo llamándolo con insistencia.

Sherlock nunca recuerda haber corrido tanto en su vida, inclusive se ha caído varias veces, pero su mente no se ha dado el lujo de pararse a lamentar una rodilla sangrante.

Para cuando llega a su hogar, el doctor de John está parado con una reverencia en su puerta, indicándole que John estaba seguro y que debía atender otros asuntos.

En ese momento, su rodilla empezó a doler seriamente y tuvo que nivelar la velocidad de sus pisadas sobre el piso de madera hacia el cuarto de John.

Espero ser regañado por él, cuando Sherlock abrió su puerta sin pudor y se arrastró a su lado, buscando sus manos como un tesoro.

— ¿Estás bien John?

Este asintió, y no paró de hacerlo mientras correspondía a las manos de Sherlock.

De repente, se sintió como si la chimenea del salón hubiese prendido fuego, pero John no pareció reaccionar a ninguna palabra.

Aunque él estaba ahí, Sherlock lo sentía, cuando sonreía por la crema que se ponía en su boca haciéndola parecer un bigote muy particular, lo sentía porque sostenía su mano, y eso, es lo que importa.

La oscuridad había vuelvo a cubrir el cielo y él no había soltado palabra alguna desde entonces, fue cuando lo vio perderse en la ventana que decidió preguntar sobre ello.

— ¿John? — Murmuró buscando su mirada que yacía perdida desde hace mucho —. ¿Pasa algo? ¿Deseas más té?

Sin recibir respuesta, Sherlock arrancó la taza de té de sus manos y estaba dispuesto a traer lo dicho lo más pronto posible, pero John lo paró, con sus ojos cristalizados.

— No… no

Parecía querer controlar su llanto a la atenta mirada de su compañero, pero a veces resultaba imposible.

Por unos segundos, sus ojos fijos en Sherlock, sus manos subieron a sus blancas mejillas siendo rozadas por su cabello ondulado, el frío en la ventana, entrando como si hubiera sido invitado

— No... No recuerdo tu nombre… Lo siento… Yo… No… no puedo…

Sherlock solo volvió a sonreír, esta vez de una manera sutil, pidió permiso para descansar a su lado y comenzó.

— No llores… — tomó su mano mientras alcanzaba sus ojos con los suyos —. Yo soy tu artista John, no llores… ¿cómo podría pintarte con esos ojos empapados? ¿Qué diría la reina?

Sonrió, y cuando lo hizo, medio mundo cambió.

— Te diría que pintes algo mejor…

— Yo creo que reconsideraría su gusto al té

John curvó de nuevo sus labios junto con un gran esfuerzo hasta llegar a estar encima de su artista.

— Eso lo recuerdo… — lo besó — ¿sabes por qué? — otra vez —. Porque conocerte, fue como beber té también… — y otra vez.

Ciertas veces, parecía injusto que John pueda cambiar el mundo solo con mover sus labios, injusto que a veces no pueda vivir sin verlo, porque había cambiado varios ámbitos por él, porque sabe que si pudiera, le entregaría su misma vida. Porque John era sol… ¿Y qué sería de este mundo sin luz?

Por esa razón el día en el que dejó de escribir en su libreta y abrir sus ojos para desearle buenos días, el sol no salió por mucho tiempo.

Muchas personas creen que cuando alguien deja de estar allí, va al cielo, o a alguna celda bajo la tierra, pero Sherlock simplemente creía que John había vuelto a su hogar y quizás algún día, él lo haría también.

Sherlock decidió seguir con su oficio hasta el resto de sus días, porque seguramente, es lo que John hubiese querido y eso, es lo que importa…

 

 

 

 

 

_**Prompt:** Painting & Tea_

 


End file.
